1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to filtration systems used with chemical monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a filtration system configured to use turbulent and reverse flow to remove contaminants from its filter element.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical monitoring sensors often require a filtered supply of a coolant, lubricant, fuel, water or other fluid to be monitored to maintain the proper operation and maintenance of a multitude of industrial systems. Unfortunately, the filter elements utilized to filter such fluids must be periodically replaced or cleansed to remove a clogging accumulation of contaminants and foreign matter therefrom. The periodic removal and replacement of a clogged filter element generally requires the shutting down of the industrial system during the replacement procedure. The expensive, nonproductive downtime of the industrial system, the replacement cost of the filter element and the expenses incurred to properly dispose of the soiled filter element and the contents thereof in accordance with the ever-increasing degree of governmental and environmental mandates, make cleansing systems for filter elements desirable.
It therefore would be desirable to have an improved filter element cleansing system that reduces the operational cost of filtering and associated systems by extending the usable life of the filter elements, by reducing the systems' downtime required to replace filter elements and by reducing disposal costs.